Harry Potter and the Penor Erector
by Whore-mione
Summary: Harry Potter has had a very good night with his friend. They wake up together in the morning and recall the beautiful night that they shared.


Harry Potter and the Penor Erector

Harry awoke as the sun came up on cool morning in August. He had enjoyed a long and rather passionate evening with his lover (and some friends), which came to him in a pleasant rush of memories as he yawned and itched the inner walls of his dilated urethra. He rolled over in a coagulated, drying pool of various bodily fluids, and smiled directly into the crotch of the Rubeus Hagrid, which was still covered in Harry's blood from the hours of violent penetration.

"Good morning, darling," Harry said into Hagrid's goose-fleshed nutsack. He leaned forward and began to graze on the half-giant's massive thicket of pubes, like a hungry mule. Harry could still taste the coppery flavor of his anal blood and the harsh, meaty suggestions left by his wizard diarrhea. Hagrid groaned as his now bare hair follicles began to bleed. He looked down at the boy wizard and patted him on the head.

"I t'ought you woulda 'ad plen'y o' tha' las' nigh' Harry. Yer no' gon' b' abl' t' take a shit for a year 'r more, boy."

Harry laughed and spewed the dark, curly hairs all over his lovers thighs.

"Last night...." he sighed and laid back in a pool of his own bile. He closed his eyes and too a deep breath "Laaassssst niiiiigggght........"

He then vomited up all of the semen in his stomach onto his face and up his nose before the wavy flashback vision and nostalgic harp sound could completely cut to the next scene. Then, Hagrid pooped.

Harry's mind raced as he tried to place himself at the very beginning of his evening of sinful pleasures. It all began while he was practicing his goatse in front of the mirror in the Gryffindor House lavatory. He had been making a lot of progress dilating his anus. It was a grueling process, but the young wizard was dertermined to have the loosest ass in the school. It now had a maximum diameter of at least 8 inches, which greatly pleased him.

"Soon, Ill be able to put anything up there!" Harry said as he looked over his shoulder into the mirror. He certainly did have a magnificent love tunnel. The distressed anus puckered slightly as he released his sphincter, which slowly returned to a near-normal state of relaxation. He flexed his ass muscles in an effort draw in any remaining looseness and bent over to pick up his wizard trousers, when he suddenly felt the distinct rub of a boner in his ass crack.

"Oi!" Harry shouted. He quickly stood and turned around, coming face to face with a very horny looking Ron Weasly.

"Harry, your ass hole makes me so hard. I've never seen anything like it..."

Harry stepped back, trying to control the twitching in his lightning bolt shaped cock. He had wanted Ron for some time... to buttfuck him, pluck his red asshairs, and share other very intimate moments with his freckled mate. He was so nervous. Was this the right thing to do? Should he have Ron?

Ron seemed to see Harry's fear and gazed into his eyes with a look of deep understanding. He moved towards him and put his hands in Harry's jet black hair.

"It's alright, Harry. It's going to be a good thing. We are ready for this." he whipered. He leaned in and licked Harry's eyeball. Harry smiled at him, eyes watering from having been licked, and nodded his head.

Suddenly, Ron leaped backward and held out his arms, screaming like and inflamed viking. His clothes shot off of his body like cloth rockets and he began to run back towards Harry in slow motion. Harry was impressed by how sweet Ron was being. His lightning bolt penis was fully erect as he watched Ron's pork sword bounce with every step. Harry turned around and pulled his asshole open for his new lover as Ron's freckled penis slid into his rectum. Just as Ron began to thrust, a massive waterfall of anal blood shot out of Harry's ass, causing Ron to moan loudly. (It was not a wimpy stream, either. We're talking Evil Dead 2 bleeding wall scene.) The warm blood cascaded over his pelvis and onto the stone floors, blasting the door off of one of the stalls behind them. The loud clatter startled Ron, causing him to pee into Harry's ass.

Harry stopped his ass-blood flow and Ron pulled his penis out of his lover's rectum to assess the damage their raucous lovemaking had caused. To their surprise, the fallen door revealed none other than Rubius Hagrid sitting inside the stall, jerkin' it. Hagrid quickly pulled up his trousers and began to run away, thoroughly embarrassed. Harry ran after the half-giant and grabbed his giant, cummy hand.

"Hagrid," he said softly, "please don't go. This is a day of discovery. Discover with us. No one will judge you here,"

Hagrid's eyes filled with lust.

"'Arry," Hagrid sighed longingly, "I always wan'ed t' plow yer ass hole wi't m' big ol' cock. How would y' like t' feel yer tiny wizard frame under me massive, hairy body?"

"I'd would love to, you beautiful creature. Come and join us." Harry said calmly. "It will be beautiful."

Hagrid let his pants drop to the floor, revealing a mass of pitch black pubic hair and a very large set of balls that hung to mid thigh. Harry looked him over for a second, trying to locate his penis. Unable to find any trace, he looked at Hagrid, confused.

"Er, Hagrid," Harry started, pushing some of the hair aside with his dick, "Where is your..."

Harry had barely gotten the words out when Hagrid suddenly pulled out his umbrella.

"PENOR ERECTOR!" Hagrid shouted as he pointed the umbrella at the ceiling. A loud crack and a stream of magical wizard semen shot out of the tip and formed a spinning ring of cum. It dispersed and buried itself in Hagrid's pubic hair. Then, his crotch began to vibrate wildly and his penis shot out of the depths, like a mighty oak tree growing in fast motion. It grew quickly to the size of a small fireplace log, throbbing, ready to insert itself into Harry's young ass. Harry's balls became loose and saggy at this beautiful sight. His cock was painfully erect and just itching to also enjoy the tight splendor that was Ron's virgin anus. He could tell that he would never forget this night his whole life.

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
